


Just Kind of Being

by Deannie



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't put your head in the fish tank." Warm hands on my shoulders, ushing me back so the clown fish is smaller. Still moving though... "You'll scare the fish." (Or, why Ray should watch what he eats.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kind of Being

The colors don't really swirl... really. They just kind of are. 

And they're pretty. Like Egon. 

He's feeding the fish. Never thought of fish for him. I thought he'd have rats... or monkeys... Monkeys that kind of wandered his house, eating his fungus experiments and swinging from the chandeliers. There's a big chandelier over the dining room table. I wonder...? 

"Are you okay?" 

Oh. Fine. Good, really. His voice tastes like chocolate malt. 

The fish... Little bits of food hang at the top of the fish tank, and a few of the fish have started thinking about them, wandering up to see if they'll be any good. Clown fish. It's kind of dusky blue and neon yellow. Which I suppose shouldn't be a good combination, but it works for the fish. 

I wonder what the world looks like under there? Is it shiny, all lights and waves and bouncing? Or is it just boring. Not like here. Not like the living room, where the colors _are_ and the furniture is comfy. Really comfy. Take-a-nap comfy. 

But underwater... 

"Don't put your head in the fish tank." Warm hands on my shoulders, pushing me back so the clown fish is smaller. Still moving though... "You'll scare the fish." 

Don't want that. That'd be mean. 

Egon's staring at me. Kind of. Not the kind of stare where you know he's ready to say something important, but the simple "I'm looking at you" kind of stare. With big blue eyes. Always wished I had blue eyes. They'd go with my hair. 

Which isn't blue. I mean, they'd complement it. That's what I mean. I wonder if I could dye my hair? Blue like his eyes. Or blond. He has the greatest blond hair. Fine and soft--I bet it's soft, isn't it? 

"...Are you having fun?" 

Yep. Soft. Lots and lots of soft. He's moving to the couch, kind of like he's floating and that's neat. I'll float with him. This curl is really strong. It's like a spring, you know? No matter what force I exert on it, it always bounces back. 

...A book? 

"Why don't you look at this for a while?" 

Okay. A book. Heavy and smelly like books should be. He's got his own book now, so I can't play with his hair. It might disturb the book, and that would be mean. 

Demons... They're kind of funny-looking, aren't they? And in Latin, they're even funnier. Did you know that a Furgol demon can mate with a human? The offspring's called a Furman. 

"I wonder what that says about your chemistry professor." 

Cool! Did he just read my mind? That's neat. 

But I wonder if Dr. Furman _is_ a demon. That'd be weird, huh? He looks pretty normal. But then that Physics teacher looks normal, too, and we all know about him, don't we? 

Wonder what it'd be like to be a demon? I bet you could stay up all night and never have to sleep. But you'd have to eat brains or whatever, and that'd be kind of gross. Like pineapples on pizza. 

Still, the staying up all night would be fun. Think of all the things you could get done, huh? I bet, if I didn't sleep for a month, I could finish my degree like that. Ow. Snapping your fingers hurts, did you know that? 

"Maybe you shouldn't do it, then." 

Maybe not. Thanks Egon. You're pretty, you know? Very tall and god-like and pretty. I bet the girls think you're pretty, too. 

"Those with taste." 

Ooops. Shouldn't have thought that, huh? Now you think I want to jump your bones or something. I wouldn't do that. That'd be mean. 

"Well, you'd certainly never be mean." 

Nope. Not mean... 

Can I swing from the chandelier? I've always wanted to. 

"No. I've always wanted to, too, but you can't right now." 

Oh. Okay. How about a nap, then. I'm not a demon, because if I was, I'd never have to nap. But I could if I wanted, I guess. Just to... I don't know... _do_ something. 

"A nap is a fine idea." 

I'm full of them. 

"Why don't you lie down?" 

Here? Okay. The furniture is really comfy. Like that. And it smells like Egon. Which is good. 

_Life_ is good. And it's dark. But only when your eyes are closed. 

"Next time, stay away from my mushroom experiments, Raymond." 

Okay. Good mushrooms, though. 

"Sleep well." 

Okay. 

* * *  
The End


End file.
